bladesofbrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets are collectable companions that can be obtained from chest. They can be summoned on the run by double tapping and they will last for a certain duration. Pets have powerful skills that will deal damage to multiple enemies. They will also allow you to perform double jumps and will prevent a defeat. However, if your character would normally be defeated while you are on a pet, the pet will basically take the damage and dissappear. There are currently 5 types of animals available as pets: Wolves, Horses, Mountain Goats, Boars and Dragons. Rarity Pets are divided into 3 types of rarity: common, rare and epic. The rarer a pet is, the longer it can be summoned and the higher it can be upgraded. Common pets can be found in common chests, rare pets can be found in rare chests, and epic pets can be found in epic chests. Pets are also available for sale in the shop and can be won during events. Common *Starlight (Arcane, Horse) *Blaze (Fire, Horse) *Icehowl (Ice, Wolf) *Thunderfang (Lightning, Wolf) Rare *Gamma (Arcane, Boar) *Magmatusk (Fire, Boar) *Chunk (Ice, Boar) *Bolt (Lightning, Boar) *Snowflake (Ice, Horse) *Temptest (Fire, Horse) *Moonshade (Arcane, Wolf) *Sun (Lightning, Wolf) *Axiom (Arcane, Mountain Goat) *Kingstone (Lightning, Mountain Goat) *Corsair (Fire, Mountain Goat) *Mushkin (Ice, Mountain Goat) Epic *Lunaris (Arcane, Dragon) *Scorch (Fire, Dragon) *Frostwing (Ice, Dragon) *Stormfury (Lightning, Dragon) *Bones (Spirit, Dragon) *Spirit (Lunar, Wolf) special event pet Pet Elements Each pet has their own element. There are fire, ice, lightning and arcane pets. Each element will lead to a different attack type. Fire Attack Pets that use fire will shoot a fire ball in front of them, dealing damage to any enemy in the way. The fire ball will explode after a short while and deal damage to any enemy in a circular area around that explosion. The fire pets are Blaze, Magmatusk, Corsair, Scorch Ice Attack If a pet is an ice attack type, they will shoot an ice shard that will kill all enemies on the same lane as the pet. The ice pets are Icehowl, Snowflake, Chunk, Mushkin, Frostwing. Lightning Attack A lightning type pet will fire a bolt of lightning at the nearest enemy which will chain to other enemies (Up to 3-4 enemies) Lightning has the most guidance as it can chain vertically to flappers as well as across lanes and on different planes consecutively. The lightning pets are Thunderfang, Sun, Tempest, Bolt, Kingstone, Stormfury. Arcane Attack Arcane fires three small orbs in a horizontal line across three lanes. Each orb is only capable of killing one enemy upon contact. The arcane pets are Moonshade, Starlight, Gamma, Anxiom, Lunaris. Spirit Attack Spirit surrounds you with an aura for 6 seconds that pacifies nearby enemies. Pacified enemies will no longer attack you but you will still get hit if you run into a pacified enemy. Each enemy pacified in this way counts toward your hit combo. The spirit pet is Bones. Lunar Attack Lunar fires one piercing moon sickle which will destroy all enemies in the same lane as the pet. Lunar is a special event element The lunar pet is Spirit. Upgrading Pets Pets can be upgraded by the use of coins. Upgrading will increase the pet's summon duration. A fully upgraded pet will be displayed with a golden border on the pet overview page. It will also give a permanent boost to your score bonus once fully upgraded. Common Rare Epic Pet types and names Wolves: Icehowl, Thunderfang, Sun, Moonshade, Spirit Horses: Blaze, Starlight, Snowflake, Tempest Boars: Magmatusk, Chunk, Gamma, Bolt Mountain Goats: Mushkin, Corsair, Kingstone, Axiom Dragons: Frostwing, Scorch, Stormfury, Lunaris, Bones